


Seriously?

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: Thought I'd give the old 'alien bug stings Keith and causes him to act completely ooc and all over lance' trope a go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For M  
> Excuse my typos

It was a regular planet.   
or so they thought.   
It had the same atmosphere as earth and arus, green grass, trees, water, oxygen. The animals weren't even all that weird, apart from all being rather strange colors.   
They were stopping down on their journey to earth, refueling on water and air. Shiro had taken pidge and hunk off one way, coran, romelle and allura the other, leaving lance and Keith to guard the lions and generally keep out of trouble.   
As well as two teenage boys could.   
Which wasn't very well.   
As soon as the others were out of earshot lance stood from where he had been resting by his lion and wandered off.   
“I'm gonna go find something interesting,” lance announced, swinging his bayard around one hand. Keith crossed his arms.   
“Shiro said to stay here,” He insisted. “Besides, we don't know if there isn't something dangerous out there. “  
Lance rolled his eyes, disappearing over the rise if the valley they were landed in. “Dangerous shmangerous. Besides, what they don't know doesn't hurt them…” his voice faded away into the wind.   
Keith sent a disparaging look at black, like, ‘can you believe him?’ Then trotted after him.   
He followed lances trail of broken twigs and grass for a while till he found him seated in a huge meadow, bugs and flying things making the air hum.   
Grumpily Keith forced his way through the tall stems to lance, flopping onto the ground beside him.   
“We need to get black to the lions.” He said half heartedly.   
Lance shook his head.   
“Nope. This is relaxing. Besides, they're five huge metal sentient robot cats. Not much can hurt them. If anything could hurt them, we wouldn't be much in way of help.”  
Keith grudgingly admitted that this was true, and relaxed. The sun for this planet was big and yellow, and Keith could almost imagine he was back on earth, the warm, thick grass, the pleasant smell of flowers and the buzz of those neon bees- “OW!”  
Lance looked over to see Keith sit up straight faster than he would have thought possible.   
“What happened?” He asked. “One of these weird bugs bite you?”  
Keith frowned, rubbing at a spot on his collarbone. “Feels more like a sting.” He said, starting to get a little dizzy. He lay back down carefully, thinking it came from sitting up so fast on a hot day.   
It just made it worse. Now the whole of his vision was cloudy and tinged with pink, and sound was warped and twisted.   
“Hey, buddy?” A voice called. Lances worried face came into view, and his vision sharpened. “You ok Keith?” He asked.   
Lance watched as a odd smile, very unlike Keith, spread it's way across his features.   
“I'm fiiiiiine,” Strange Keith giggled-wait a minute- giggled? Before lance had time to properly internalize this and get really worried, strange Keith had sat up slowly, dare he say it, seductively(well, as seductively as a person half drunk on big venom could), and leaned toward lance. He was aware of Keith's hand coming up and stroking his cheek, Lance unconsciously leaning into the featherlight touch, the deranged boy speaking in a low, soft voice.   
“I'm absolutely fine. After all,” he purred, half lidding his eyes, “I'm with you, aren't I?”  
Lance suddenly realized what had happened. “Nope.” He said abruptly, staggering to his feet. “No no no no. Nope. No way. Uh uh. We are gonna take you back to your lion right away. This is not happening.”  
Keith stood too, half draping himself iver lance. “If we must,” he said dramatically. “But, personally, I'd take you anywhere.”  
This announcement, coupled with the tiny wink Keith threw out nearly had lance collapsing. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.   
“I can't do this.” He groaned. “I don't have the self restraint.”  
Luckily for him, at that moment, Keith decided that standing was too much for his legs and crumpled unceremoniously. Lance pulled a grin face “guess I'll have to carry you back.” He sighed, pushing one arm under Keith's legs and the other behind his shoulders.   
“Dang kid, what do you eat, you're so heavy.” Slowly he trudged his way up the rise bAck to the lions, and hopefully, a cure. 

About half a hour later, the two search parties returned to find lance and Keith seated at the foot of the black lion, the latter unconscious, a angry red swelling in his neck.   
“Boys!” Allura exclaimed, rushing forward. “Lance, what happened to him?”   
Lance grimaced and stepped back. “Well, it's a long story.”   
Shiro frowned and crossed his arms sternly. Pidge grinned and elbowed hunk.   
“We have time.”  
“So, when you guys left, I went into the meadow over the hill to take a nap. Keith followed me, and he had just sat down when something stung him. Then… he started being really weird.”  
Coran leaned forward, inspecting every inch of the unconscious boy.   
“When you say weird,” Shiro asked, “what do you mean?”  
Lance wouldn't meet his eyes “you'll see.”  
And see they would. A moment later Keith's violet eyes flickered open.they instantly latched into lance, and he smiled that strange, oddly alluring smile. Lances knees nearly buckled.   
“Woah,” pidge said. “He's smiling? Is this normal? I see what you mean by acting weird.”  
Lance shook his head. “This is just the surface.”  
Keith looked around at the others, and lance breathed. Maybe he would turn his attentions into the others-although, he didn't really want him too. But maybe it would be for the best-nope.   
Keith's eyes found lance again and he stood, sauntering toward him, and-was he swaying his hips??? Lance wasn't sure if he could deal with this much longer.   
“Ah, shit,” he growled, booking it for his lion. Red opened her jaws obligingly, but didn't close them.   
Keith leaned against the doorway too the red lions cockpit, watching lance sag into the seat. The feeling of relief was brief, however, because Keith announced his presence by running long fingers down the other boys neck.   
Lance jolted.   
But didn't move.   
He shuddered, again, leaning into the touch.   
“Hmm,” Keith crooned, moving around, putting his lips near lances ear. The tingle of his breath on lances skin sent shivers down his spine, and a unconscious wanting boiling in his chest.   
“Seems like you like this…” He murmured huskily, something akin to a growl burning in his throat. “It seems like you wouldn't mind more…”  
Lance squeezed his eyes shut as Keith pinned his arms to the chair and leaned ever closer. His breath ghosted over lances lips, then suddenly it was replaced by something firm, and lances eyes flew open to meet the half closed violet eyes of Keith.   
Every molecule in his body screamed not to take advantage of the situation, after all, Keith wasn't himself, but his brain went on autopilot, eyes sliding shut again. He released a little groan of satisfaction, and Keith took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Arms freed, lances hands found the end of that accursed mullet, digging his fingers into Keith's hair. Keith himself had gone catatonic, eyes shut, kissing lance with a fiery intensity.  
Then, a switch flicked in lances brain. He realized what was happening. His hands went to Keith's chest and pushed, shoving the teen into the control panel.   
“Keith!” He roared in his face. “Snap out of it!”   
But he didn't, merely grinning. “Snap out of what? This is what you wanted, isn't it? Its what I want too.”  
Lance stepped away, shaking his head. “Not like this.” He murmured, and ran, ran out of his lion to shelter behind the rest of the team.   
When Keith showed no signs of appearing, he relaxed enough to listen to what coran was saying.   
“-if we had the healing pods this would be fixed in a jiff. Even if we had the library code of the castle we could find the cure and make it, probably. But without them there's simply no way to fix it. We'll have to let it run its course and hope for the best.”  
“Yeah, if. How long will he be like this?” Lance interjected worriedly.   
Coran counted in his fingers. “Maybe a day? Maybe a week?”   
Lance groaned in exasperation, sagging against hunk.   
“We can't go anywhere with him like this.” Shiro said. “We don't even know the extent of the symptoms.”  
“Ha,” pidge snickered. “Other than that he's all over lance and nobody else.” she and hunk chortled maniacally, as if sharing some secret inside joke.   
Allura looked thoughtful. “Perhaps we could make it progress faster, and run its course faster, if we give him what he wants.”  
Romelle looked worried. “Are we sure they won't hurt each other?” She asked.   
“Nah. I highly doubt it. Everyone for handing lance over to keith?”   
Pidge said hurriedly, as if fulfilling a evil master plan.   
Six pairs of eyes turned to lance.   
“Ah, no.” He said, backing away. “No. Nope.”   
Pidge looked at him simpathericalky. “It's for your own good.”  
Lance turned to hunk. “Hunk, buddy? You know my secrets. You can't do this to me!”  
He was the only person lance had confided his minor crush on Keith to, but he was impassive.   
“Sorry dude, but that's kinda why I'm going along with this.”  
They had backed him into the red lions mouth, and allura placed a hand on it's nose. It began to close.   
“No, red, not you too?” Lance pleaded. The lion purred in his mind, shutting out the last rays of hope, then the mouth closed.   
And he was alone with Keith, who he now knew to be a exceedingly horny teen with a severe, venom driven lust for lance. .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor space gays  
> They'll never be together canonically

Which is how lance found himself locked into a supply cupboard in the hull of the red lion several Vargas later, praying Keith didn't renew his connection to red.   
His stomach growled loudly, and he put his head against the wall. He'd have to go out for dinner.   
Cautiously he poked his head out of the closet, seeing the coast was clear, and snuck out of his lion to the blazing campfire where the rest of the team sat. Shiro smirked, passing him a bowl. He was aware of all of their eyes on him as he sat on a log next to hunk and started eating.   
The fire crackled.   
A alien owls hooted.   
The grass whispered.   
The hairs in the black of his neck stood up, and he was about to spin when arms latched around him from behind. He yelled, suppressing the urge to purr when he felt lips dancing over the skin of his exposed neck.   
A stoic glare settled over his features as Keith moved to sit next to him, looping his arm through lances as he began to eat his own food in silence.   
Allura stifled a giggle.   
Shiro hid a smirk behind his bowl.   
Pidge grinned.   
Coran...didn't even notice.   
Romelle looked confused.   
And hunk? Lance internally blessed his oldest friend, glad he was staying silent about the whole affair.   
It was bad enough with everyone else ganging up on him.   
Lance set his bowl aside, finished. Keith took the opportunity and nuzzled lances neck. Lance bit the inside of his cheek feircly. He would not get drawn in. He couldn't. He-oh Quiznack.   
Keith had bit down lightly in lances neck, sending inexplicable waves of pleasure cascading over lance.   
“That's it!” Lance shouted, regretting everything in his life yo to that point. He stood, about to flee. He ran his hands through his hair, knowing everyone would be watching.   
Keith touched his arm. “Lance,” he said softly.   
And lance broke.   
“Keith.” Lance said brokenly, taking his friends hands imploringly. “Please. Stop. I can't- If you do this... I can't. I just- I can't keith. please, stop.” Stupidly, he was in the verge of tears. Wiping the onslaught of leakage on his jacket sleeve he released keith's hands and ran into the darkness to his lion, ashamed for breaking down in front of everyone. 

Back at the fire the six others all watched as lance ran off. Then they turned to keith, who looked just as helpless. He looked around for a moment, then went after lance. 

Again, back at the fire, the remaining six turned to each other worriedly.   
“Whelp Are we going to discuss the elephant in the room?”   
Hunk asked, slightly laughingly to dissolve the tension.   
Pidge summed it up well.   
“The fact that Keith has been stung by a alien bug with aphrodisiac properties in the venom, causing him to expose hitherto unforeseen affections and is now acting like a giant cat towards lance, who appears to be having enough difficulties himself due to what seems to be a pretty intense crush? That elephant?”  
Coran stroked his mustache. “Are we going to let lance know that the venom cannot create feelings, merely amplify them?”  
Hunk looked over sharply. “How did we learn that?”  
Pidge shrugged. “ I had my lion run a scan on the venomous tendencies of all the bugs in the feild. There were only three with attack capabilities and only one matched the criteria. Besides, it doesn't matter. I don't think we should tell them."  
Allura sighed. “Well I doubt we'll hear anything from those two for a while. Why don't we head to bed?”

Inside the red lion, Keith was looking for lance.   
His venom clouded mind told him he had messed something up, that lance was mad, and that he needed to fix it. But he couldn't hold the thought of having a rational, no contact conversation for very long. All his thoughts flicked back to touching lance.   
But those thoughts shrank black when he caught sight of lance, curled in a corner, hiding.   
He had to fix this.   
At the sound of his footsteps lance looked up.   
“Are you here to torment me agin?” He asked. Keith struggled internally. What did lance mean, torment? He had seemed to enjoy it.   
“I'm-look, I'm not here to torment you, if that's what you want to call it. If you really don't like it, I'll try to restrain myself. For you. It might be easier though, if I stayed close to you. I won't try to kiss you again, or anything like that. But...just let me stay close. Please?”  
Lance scrutinized him.   
“Alright.” he said finally. “You can sleep in the red lion. Will that help?”  
Keith smiled, relieved. He wasn't sure if it was the venom, but he felt pretty normal. Which made this all the weirder. “That will. Thank you.”  
Lance stood up, starting to head for a storage cupboard to ding bedding. On a afterthought he turned back and said, “I don't know how much of this you'll remember, Keith, but for now,”  
He strode quickly towards Keith, clamped his face in his hands and kissed him briefly.   
“I hope you remember that.” He said, pressing his forehead to Keith's, who seemed a bit stunned. Lance darted off for bedding, shouting over his shoulder,   
“Don't get any ideas!”  
Keith couldn't have.   
His brain had stopped working, the venom clearing for a moment.   
Lance had kissed him. 

Lance woke at some point in the night to find Keith in his bed with him, their backs pressed together.   
With a small smile he rolled over so he could cradle Keith's body to his, pressing them together from chest to knees.   
Keith gave a tiny sigh and curled closer to lance, as if starving for affection and warmth.   
Well, if this was all he wanted, lance was happy to give it to him, and to savor this moment while it lasted, a moment of cuddling a Keith who was almost normal.   
He could almost pretend it was normal, and that he and Keith slept like this every night.   
And for the next six nights, they would. 

Keith woke the next morning to a warm weight thrown over his waist, and a delicious heat all along his body. The venoms pink haze had worn off somewhat significantly overnight, and he could think straighter.   
But he didn't want to.   
Disentangling himself carefully from the still sleeping lance he went out onto the planets surface, trying to distance himself from the source of his inner turmoil.   
But Every step he took away from lance clouded his vision, and his thoughts, till all he could think of when the next time they met how he would slide his hands up the smooth planes of his chest, press his lips to all the tender places on his body, how he would-  
No.   
Bad Keith, he thought to himself. He couldn't think like that.   
Groaning, he dragged himself black into the red lion and seated himself on the floor next to lances bed, knowing if he touched the boy, it would al be over.   
Lance woke a few minutes later to see Keith curled in a ball, shivering.   
“Woah, man, what's wrong?” He asked, about to put a hand on Keith's shoulder. He recoiled, lifting a pale, drawn face to lances.   
“Lance-don't-no- don't touch me. It makes it worse.” He panted. Lance subdued the pang of regret in his gut.   
“I'm guessing this means we can't sleep in the same bed anymore?”  
Keith gave a wan smile. “I'm not sure. That actually helped. When I woke up I felt almost normal. The initial effects seemed to lessen. Then I got up to go find breakfast, and every step I took farther away made it worse.”  
Lance thought a moment. “Maybe contact will fix it. You did say you felt almost normal when you woke up?”  
Keith shook his head violently. “I did, but at this point, I don't think I could control myself if you touched me, and I know you said you didn't want that.”  
Lance was stunned for a moment. Then he made up his mind. “I'll take the risks.” He said, holding out his arms. “Come here.”  
Keith looked st him for a second then practically threw himself into lances arms, mouth finding his favorite spot, the warm junction of lances jaw and neck. Lance shivered, embracing him tightly.   
“Hold up there. No...you know what, alright?”  
Keith looked up mischievously. Lance recognized the signature venom glazed look and felt dread settle in his mind. “No what? No kissing?”   
Lance gulped and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.   
With monumental effort Keith pulled his lips from lances skin, settling for burying his face in the hood of his army jacket and melting into the hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revalations are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahah  
> Have a nice cup of lukewarm tea  
> Also tell me if you want me to do a little breif paragraph with the rest of the gang talking about klance

Hunk was stirring up the ashes of the campfire when the others arrived.   
“Hey, has anyone seen Keith and lance?” He asked, setting out 8 bowls, and a ninth for kosmo, who had appeared last night after Keith and lance had left.   
Shiro shook his head and sat down, accepting the bowl gratefully.   
“I haven't either.” Allura put in. “Perhaps someone should check in on them.”   
Pidge was about to volunteer, phone in hand, when they appeared on the red lions ramp. Keith had mustered as much self control as possible for the entrance, standing almost a foot away from lance.   
However, as soon as lance sat down next to hunk, Keith attached himself to his side like a leech, doing all the days activities with one arm looked though lances.   
And it seemed to work.   
The glazed look had retreated, leaving regular level headed Keith in it's wake.   
Which is what most of them saw.   
But whenever he and lance were alone, lance would see him shaking from the mental strain, and when that happened, lance would quickly hug him, nor, if he dared, place a tiny kiss on the top of his head. Anything closer to his lips and the venom would take over.   
That was how the days went.   
The nights were spent together in lances bed, two bodies pressed together.   
This was how they operated for six days. 

On the dawn of the seventh and last day, Keith was nervous. Lance noticed it from the moment the woke up.   
“Keith, you're acting really jittery. Sure you didn't get into hunks stache of space coffee?”  
Keith glared so frostily at lance that for a moment he though the venom had worn off.   
“Right, you've been with me 24/7. Jeez, it was just a joke. But seriously, what's up?”  
Keith sighed and went to stand five feet away, the farthest he could muster.   
“Nothing, its just, tomorrow I'll be back to normal.”  
Lance stared. “Isn't that a good thing?”  
“I guess. But I think I'll miss sleeping next to you.”  
Lance dismissed this sentiment, as he thought it too good to be the truth.   
“Nonsense. That's just the venom talking. In reality I'm pretty sure you hate me.”  
Keith looked wounded, but frowned and went along with it.   
The day passed without a hitch.   
Until after dinner.   
Shiro, lance, Keith and allura were the only ines left at the fire that evening. The others had all gone off to bed.   
“Well Keith,” Shiro said, standing up and stretching. “I'm going to turn in. But hey, you'll be back to normal tomorrow and we can continue to earth.”   
Keith, who was watching the flames, didn't answer. Allura leaned over to lace and whispered,   
“Is he alright?”  
Lance looked helplessly at Keith. Even if it was just the venom, right now Keith was upset they wouldn't be able to do this anymore. And to be honest, lance knew how he felt.   
“It's complicated.” Was all he said. Allura shrugged and left.   
Gently, lance hauled Keith to his feet. “Come on.” He said. “Let's go to bed.”  
Keith played along placidly as they entered the gloomy interior of the lion, but as soon as lance made to lay down he was tackled by Keith.   
Looking up at the body above him, lance tried to ignore the thundering of his heart. After Keith first kissed him, he had to admit he wanted more. But all week he hadn't dared.   
But with the cure only hours away, his resolve was crumbling. Surely nothing too bad could happen before he was back to normal.   
Keith, while lance had been figuring all this out, had unbuttoned lances pj shirt and was in the process of peeling it off.   
With a shiver, lance grabbed the back of Keith's neck and dragged their lips together. Keith made a startled noise, but quickly recovered, nearly laying on top of Keith, only separated from the waist down. Lance, resolved, fumbled at the hem of Keith's shirt, which was momentarily ripped off.   
Slowly, Keith moved away from lances lips and found his way to his favorite spot, nipping and sucking. Lance arched his back in pleasure, half delirious from lust and wanting and the fire building in his chest. “Keith…” he panted, and the boy left off mauling his neck for a moment, giving lance the opportunity to repay the favor.   
Starting at the base of his throat, lance made his way up Keith's neck, pausing when his lips brushed the bite wound. With a moment's hesitation he laced his tongue over the tender flesh, eliciting a surprised moan from Keith. But that wasn't all.   
It was a involuntary reaction, but not a unwelcome one. Keith rolled his hips into lances, pressing him into the mattress lance let out a strangled groan. He heat in his chest had moved, building in pressure. Keith rolled his hips once more, seeing the reaction it enticed, this time bucking into the hard ridge between lances legs.   
Lance couldn't take it anymore. With one push he flipped them over so that keith was below him, completely at his mercy. Keith merely grinned and hooked his legs over lances back, his arms looping over his neck. Lance stifled another moan and settled for rolling his hips into Keith's.   
They both gasped, and lance leaned down to kiss him again before starting to rhythmical rock his hips, grinding him into the mattress hard.   
Looking down, lance was aware of Keith's disheveled hair and lust glazed eyes, no longer clouded by the venom, and realized he must look the same.   
Keith suddenly rocked his hips upward at the same time lances canted down, releasing a tiny whine from the black of his throat.   
He had lost any control he may have had left, and the last movement shattered any vestiges of restraint.   
His hands flew to the drawstring of lances pajama bottoms, dragging them down. He had almost gotten then off when lance snapped to his senses.   
“Keith!” He shrieked, trying to pull away while regaining control of his pants. “W-what are you doing?”   
Keith grinned crookedly. “It seemed to fit with the mood so…”  
Lance closed his eyes, calming his racing heart. “Keith…” he sighed, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. Even his name was like a drug.   
“Keith…”  
The boy in question looked up innocently as lance continued.   
“Look, we can't do this.”  
“You don't want me?” Keith pouted, tugging fretfully on his bottom lip. Lance nearly died, nearly gave into the not unpleasant demand, but held his ground. “Of course I do.” He hissed, squirming to try to dislodge Keith's roving hands, and trying to ignore the feelings of pleasure they derived from the slightest of touches. “Of course I do. More than you know. But not like this. Not when you're half delirious off alien bug venom. If course I do. I have for a while. But I want the real Keith.”   
Keith stopped for a moment. His violet eyes flickered, inspecting every inch of lances face.   
“Ok then.” He said simply, unhooking his legs from lances back. Lance retreated slowly, watching Keith warily.   
“Is that it?” He asked nervously. Keith tried to shrug nonchalantly, but lance saw the shudders wracking his body.   
“I-if you want it to be...t-then I guess it is.” He whispered.   
Lance was quiet.   
“Keith.” He said finally. “Listen to me.”  
The raven haired boy turned to look at him.   
“Listen. I don't know if you'll remember this tomorrow, but I want you to know I didn't stop because I didn't want you. The complete opposite actually. You aren't yourself right now. I wouldn't want to ...take advantage of you or something.”  
Keith looked away, and when he started speaking it was so soft lance nearly missed it.   
“I feel like myself, just...I don't know, bolder. Braver. I thought to myself this evening, if I don't try this now, I might not be bold enough to go through with it when I'm back to normal. I thought you've been staying with me all week because you felt obliged. I couldn't- I wanted it to be more than that. I did, because, because I'm in love with you.”  
Blue eyes met violet.   
“Y-you are?” Lance asked, slightly shocked. “Wow. Umm, ok. Are you sure its not just the venom talking?”  
Keith fisted his hands. “As sure as I have been of anything in my life.”  
“That's pretty sure.”  
“It's the truth.”  
“Well...if we're spilling secrets now, I suppose i'd better add I feel the same way. And I hope you don't forget that part either.”  
Keith smiled shyly. “I won't.” He promised.   
Lance suddenly felt exhausted, even though he wanted to stay up all night. “I know this is a lot to take in, but we need to sleep. We should think it over a while. Talk more in the morning?”  
Keith nodded.   
Slowly they lay down like they had every other night for a week, every part of Keith pressed against every part of lance.   
Before they drifted off, Keith turned and kissed lance, then turned back.   
“I had to.” He murmured by way of explanation. “To be sure this was real.”  
Lances only reply was to tighten his arm around Keith. 

Lance was aware of Keith watching him. At some point in the night he had turned into lances embrace, and buried his face in his chest. The violet eyes, when they realized lance was awake, snapped shut.   
“Umm... Keith?” Lance asked cautiously. Most of him wanted to let this go on forever, but the rest of him wanted to know if Keith was back to normal.   
“Yes.” Keith heaved a sigh. “I'm awake. I know the venom is worn off, but shh, I have a massive headache, don't you dare get up lance.”  
“Ah. Keith's back.”  
“Yes. I am.”  
They were silent for a moment, then Lance made as if to get up. He didn't want to, not really, not at all actually, but he wanted to give Keith some space. He wasn't sure how much he remembered, and he was sure he disliked him even more now.   
A iron band clamped around his waist.   
“So help me lance McClain, if you get up I will literally punch you. We have to talk about what happened.”  
Lance settled back down. Here it comes. He thought to himself, resigned to his fate. “Ok?”  
Keith took a deep breath, eyes still closed. “I'm not gonna pretend what I did didn't happen and I hope you won't either. I get the impression that while I was crazy I told you I was in love with you?”  
Lance nodded, then realized he couldn't see, then said “yes.” His voice sounded pitifully frail.   
“And so I would like to clarify that,” Keith said, opening his eyes and meeting lances gaze. “It is completely accurate, I hope you feel the same, and you are not allowed to repeat this to anyone.”  
He looked away after his outburst, as if expecting to be reprimanded.   
Lance was dead.   
Well, not really, he was in fire, blazing.   
Keith really was smitten with him. It hadn’t just been a figment of the venom.   
He turned Keith's face towards him, cupping his cheek. Without any second thoughts he kissed him.   
Their first real kiss.   
It was tender, not all passion and urgency, but that potential was there, just under the surface.   
But they had more talking to do.   
When they pulled away Keith blushed, of all things, and said, “swear you won't forget this bonding moment.”  
Lance laughed properly. “I wouldn't dream of it.”


End file.
